


missed movies

by asphyxias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Penetration, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias
Summary: In which iwaizumi’s full attention is on the movie, and you want him to focus on you instead
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You, Iwaizumi/Reader, iwaizumi/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	missed movies

your heart had never felt this warm before; so warm and so full of love. you looked over to your right, unabashedly staring at his god-like side profile as you felt overflowing admiration for the boy sitting next to you. the two of you were settled on the couch with a blanket draped over the both of you, hands intertwined with his thumb continuously gliding circles over the smoothness of your hand. However, there was one thing that left you unsatisfied as your eyes flickered between iwaizumi and the tv, watching how his attention was completely on the movie. at the sight of this you pouted, wanting to steal his attention and make him focus on you.

“hajime..” you started off.

his eyes remained glued to the tv as he let out a quiet “what?”

you released your hand from his, grabbing on to his upper arm with both hands while smushing your cheek onto his beefy bicep in a sad attempt to charm him, “pay attention to me,” you whined.

“No,” he muttered as he flicked your forehead. “you’re the one who wanted to watch this movie, so we’re gonna finish it.”

you leaned away from him with a small yelp; hands immediately rushed to cover the spot he had hit while your pout intensified. “but the movie’s boring,” you said with a groan. “Let’s do something fun instead, please?”

“we can do something else once the movie’s over” he replied. “i wanna see what happens at the end.”

it’s not even that the movie was boring, you couldn’t even call it boring because you didn’t know what was happening. you were unable to recall the plot because you were too busy staring at iwaizumi’s handsome face. it was a shame really; this movie had been on your to-watch list and his stupid face ruined it. huffing in your seat, you decided that you wouldn’t sit through and bare with this. if iwaizumi didn’t want to give you his attention, you would just have to force him to give it to you.

starting off with small, you clasped your hand with his, dragging it towards your lap. you loved his hands. they were larger than yours, yet always took hold of you with such a gentle touch. reminding you of how much he loved you with tender caresses. you glanced down at your intertwined, admiring the shape of his hand; his long yet slender fingers, his veins and how they protruded from the back of his hand and onto the pale skin of his forearm.

in a mesmerized daze, you slowly brought his hand to your mouth, tongue tracing the pad of his index finger before capturing the whole digit in your mouth. you felt his body tense up next to you, and continued your administrations of gently sucking on this finger. a few moments later you took his finger out with a soft _pop,_ looking over to your side and shooting iwaizumi a coy smile.

“so…” you trailed on, “still want to finish the movie?”

a smirk played on your lips as you knew what his answer was. you could definitely _see_ his answer because those sinful grey sweatpants did little to cover his growing bulge.

he grumbled in annoyance, “of course i don’t want to finish the movie now.”

he reached for the remote and turned the tv off before reaching out to grab you by the hips. he tugged you closer to him before seating you on his lap, hands nearing the end of your shorts, delicately rubbing the skin on your thighs. his eyes bore into yours and you could see how he was looking at you with so much love in his eyes. they shined like stars in the dim room, providing light to your whole existence. his hands came to rest on the small of your back and pushed you closer towards him, until your hips met one another, you moved your arms around his shoulders to lessen the space between the two of you.

he let out a long breath, “is this alright?”

you melted at the sheer deepness of his voice. “mhm, more than alright” you whispered

iwaizumi leaned in to you slowly, eyes flickering to your lips until they closed completely when your lips had met. his lips were always so soft and inviting, yet wicked and sinful. he left short but slow tender kisses upon your lips before coaxing your mouth with his devilish tongue. he enchants you with his entire being as you feel caught under the spell of his kisses, enticing you to the very depths of your core.

He pulls away, both of you gasping for air. “we never were gonna finish that movie, were we? this is what you wanted all along, hmm?” he asks with a rogue smile.

you let your hand trace down the front of his chest, reaching the hard peaks of his abs before swiftly reaching in his sweatpants. “maybe, maybe not” you replied with an impish grin.

you promptly began to move your hand, in quick motions from the tip to the very base of his hard cock. iwaizumi lets out a muffled groan as he stuffs his face in the crook of your neck. you feel puffs of hot air being blown against your neck as you continue to pump your hand. He lets out a whine before grabbing your hand and pulling it out of his sweats.

“don’t wanna finish like this” he says in heavy pants, “lay on the couch.”

you quickly comply and listen to his instructions, awaiting his movements. iwaizumi towers over you in between your legs, reaching towards the waistband of your shorts before slowly pulling them down, along with the lacy material of your underwear. he tugs them off and throws them down before letting out a low whistle, a dark gaze settled into his eyes.

he takes a hand and spreads your pussy apart, “haven’t even touched you yet you’re already this wet, huh?”

“hajime _please,_ ” you whine. “don’t tease me.”

“why shouldn’t i? you did rudely interrupt me watching the movie.” he said with a smug smile

he languidly drags a finger across your slit, enjoying the responses he produces from you with such a simple action. he looks deeply into your half-lidded eyes before completely pushing his finger all the way into your entrance, enthralled by the change of reaction and how you mewl out his name.

“don’t, don’t stop _ah_ hajime!” you cry out

he ceases all movement, and you snap your head up with your eyes wide open, ready to yell at him and-

_oh_

you look down and see that he’s completely slid himself into you. you stop and marvel at how good it feels, how he’s able to stretch you out so much yet still feel so tight. he began to move at a slow pace, enjoying the way your walls clenched upon every minuscule movement he made. you can feel him twitch within you and it stirs a fire in the pit of your stomach. with no hesitation, you cross your legs around his body and push him into you, as a sign to say _hurry up_

understanding the message, he quickens his pace, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room as he snaps his hips into yours. he leans down to press a gentle kiss to your lips, the pureness of the tender kiss is stark opposite to the unadulterated sin between your legs. he grabs hold on your legs, placing them on top of his shoulders, and you feel your self being devoured as he’s able to reach deeper and farther into you at this new angle.

you lose yourself to the pleasure, words of adoration and sighs of contentedness leave through the petals of your mouth, egging him to go faster, deeper, harder yet gentle enough not to hurt you. you paw at his hands, which rest on either side of you to prop himself above you in an attempt to hold them. he realizes this and intertwines your hands together. you smile in glee, feeling connected to him in every way.

with a few more stutters of his hips you feel yourself beginning to unravel; bits and pieces of yourself coming undone, “hajime! im- gonna!” you breathe out

he grunts in response, “yeah me too.”

and you let go, bliss overtaking your body as tingles scatter from head to toe. whimpers of his name leave your mouth as you feel him release his seed into you. iwaizumi collapses on top of you, head tucked into the crook of your neck as he leaves small open mouthed kisses, whispering words of praise and love and how you did _so good for him_

you rake your hands through his hair and think in contemplation, “hajime…” you start off

he raises his eyebrows in suspicion, “what?”

you peer down on him, mirth dancing in your eyes and a smirk painted on your lips, “should we finish the movie now?”


End file.
